


Cold Feet

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: #49: "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold." with Connor please?





	Cold Feet

He tries to sneak into bed, but is ultimately unsuccessful. 

For an assassin, tonight he’s moving with a surprising lack of elegance. You figure it’s the cold. Winter has been unforgiving this year, and when Connor ventures back into the house his muscles and joints feel like they’re rusted. You’re awake, but don’t turn to look at him. You can feel him climb into the bed next to you, bringing a chill with him that makes you shiver even with the blankets covering you both. 

He curls his body around you and you welcome it. The room is colder than usual and Connor radiates heat like a furnace. That is until you touch what feels like ice cubes attached to his legs. You jump, startled and roll to face an equally surprised looking Connor. 

He moves to touch you again but pauses when you recoil. 

“No.”

He looks confused and a little hurt. 

“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.” 

Connor frowns and glances down at his feet, covered by the duvet. He hadn’t considered maybe warming up a little before he tried to touch you, and immediately looks apologetic. 

“I am sorry. It won’t happen again.” 

You frown at his reaction and wrap your body around his own, purposefully avoiding the lower half of his legs. 

“S’okay. I’ll warm you up.”


End file.
